Catch Me As I Fall
by The Original Moon Princess
Summary: Bunny/Heero: Bunny is a normal teenage girl  so she thinks with plenty of secrets, even some she is yet to know about. The Gundam Pilots are assigned a mission that is above normal. What will become of them? Make sure to R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Catch Me As I Fall

OK I own nothing sooooo there

Lol

Well here it is, the first real chapter! Thanks to all you who R&R. You guys made me fell so good about writing it that I just had to get on it right away.

P.S. This chapter has been revised so that you are able to read without difficulty (because I cant spell) (Thanks Silver) .

The war between the space colonies and the Earth was all that anyone one would talk about. It was the same for Bunny's friends, she hated thinking about it but her friends are completely obsessed with it. For once in life she would not mind studying. Studying was way better than talking about this war!

"Come on Lita, you think its OK for this fight to be going on?"

"I'm just saying if we backed out that we would be sitting ducks!" Lita replied looking at Amy.

"Well the one thing I don't mind about all of this is the cute Gundam Pilots you sometimes see on TV!" Said Mina with a dreamy look on her face.

"What do you think Ray?" Amy asked turning to her raven haired friend.

"Everyone's aura is dark and clouded. I don't like it! At this rate humanity is going to forget about the things that really matter."

Bunny looked at the TV broadcast that had started the conversation. A young pilot's face appeared on the screen and he looked around her age with messy brown hair and emotionless eyes. "_It's so sad_." She thought.

"What did you say Bunny?"

Oops, had she said that out loud? "Ha!" she laughed nervously; she didn't want the girls thinking that she was sprung over a glimpse of a stranger on the TV. "The war is really sad; can we talk about something else?"

"Alright. Besides we have homework to do." said Amy.

Bunny groaned. "_I can't believe that I said I would rather do homework! I should have said I'd rather eat cake maybe that would have come true_." Bunny thought.

The shuttle landed at the docks. The five pilots marched off as soon as the people around them thinned out and then the boys began to talk.

"So where the next party?" said Duo with a big smile. Wufei gave Duo an intense stare that clearly showed his annoyance.

"Well our next mission," began Quatre hoping to distract the two, "Is to pose as students at Juben High school. The other day I was sent a message on my laptop and there seems to be a high level of enemy mobile suit activity in this area." He stopped typing to look up at the group.

"And we would have known that if someone had not blown up our laptops." Wufei had pulled his katana from its resting place in its sheath on his back and held it under Duo's throat.

"Ha ha! Easy there Wu-man. How was I suposta know that while I was working on my Gundam you, Heero and Trowa had your computers charging. Of course there was no possible way that I would know that all this activity would blow around 50 fuses at once!"

"How many times have I told you not to call me 'Wu-man' and yet you insist!"

Wufei screamed a battle cry as he began to chase Duo.

"Won't you two ever grow up?" said Trowa.

"That's enough" said Heero in a monotone voice. At that the two of them stopped.

"Thanks Heero man. That was close."

Duo placed his hand on Heero's shoulder. Heero pulled a gun from out of the side of his pants.

"If you touch me again the team will have one less pilot." Duo stared down the barrel of the gun.

"Yeah sure buddy, what ever you say."

Heero put the gun away as Duo let out a sigh of relief.

Bunny walked to her sister Rini's swim class. She jumped as a cat knocked over a garbage can. This war thing had Bunny on the edge. At any small sound she would jump. It was driving her mad. Plus Rini and her brother Sammy didn't make things any better they made as much noise at home as they could. They believed the whole thing to be funny. So they insisted to play jokes on her.

She sat on the steps and waited for Rini to come out.

So many things had happened. Every day at school now they had to do drills in case something went wrong, her parents made her promise that if any thing happened to them that she would take care of her brother and sister, and now a lot of areas wear marked with 'No Entry' signs.

All of a sudden a car honked in the distance causing Bunny to jump and scream.

"You're such a meatball head!"

Bunny screamed again, and jumping around twenty feet this time.

"You little nerd, I swear one day you're gonna die!"

"Whatever, lets go." Now she had to make sure that Sammy was done at the local wreck center and walk him home too. She let out a groan.

Bunny really did love both her sister and brother but the two of them at once was a catastrophe! She had, had so many tricks pulled on her that she could have shown Houdini how to get out of the worst case scenario.

Duo began to scan the area for all the places to get food. "Wow! I'm really going to enjoy it here, they have food joints everywhere."

Heero started to scan the area too but for a different reason. There were many people here so he didn't understand why rebels would place a base in such a crowded area, unless perhaps it was to throw off suspicion.

"Wow." Duo gasped. The boys stopped to see what their friend was looking at. "Babe alert."

Just across the street Bunny was standing with Rini waiting for her brother Sammy.

"Duo, you pompous fool. Is that all you can think about, we have a mission," Wufei spoke giving Duo an evil glare.

"Sorry guys but its time to work my magic. Why don't you stand back and take notes."

Quatre let out a sigh. Trowa leaned against the wall. Wufei mumbled about the injustice of him having to work with the baka and Heero stood with his arms crossed.

Bunny stood intently watching the doors of the wreck center; she would not let Sammy get the better of her with a surprise attack.

"Hey there beautiful."

Bunny jumped. She turned to find a boy with brown hair done up in a long braid standing in front of her, he had a big smile that accented his laughing eyes.

"Um yes?"

"I happened to be standing on the opposite side of the street with a few of my buddies when I happened to notice you over here standing all alone."

"She's not alone."

Duo looked down to see a small girl. "Oh I'm sorry little girl I didn't notice you, say why don't you go over and play with some rocks or something while the grown ups talk!"

With out knowing it this boy had made a huge mistake, but Bunny knew. Rini lifted her foot and kicked it in to his shin.

"Ahhhhhh!" Loud screams erupted from the boy's mouth as he began to jump up and down.

"My sis my not be smart but she's got enough brains to stay away from guys like you. Come on Bunny I wanna go get Sammy then go home!"

"Rini that was horrible, you should apologize."

"Whatever," Rini walked inside the building.

"I am so sorry," said Bunny, "Please forgive her she's a little bit of a brat," she finished hitting her head. She laughed uncomfortably. "Well if you will excuse me," said Bunny leaving a teary eyed Duo behind and ran after her sister.

Duo looked after the long haired girl as she raced after the smaller one. After the doors closed behind her he limped back over to where the Gundam pilot's stood and each of them had a smile on their face, well except Heero, his was more of a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, come on out with it then." A chorus of laughter began.

"That little onna got you well! Hahaha!"

"Well like you could have done better," said Duo placing his hands behind his head and glaring at Wufei.

Bunny finally caught up with her sister. "What did you do that for? That was extremely rude Rini."

"Yuck are you telling me that you wanted to talk to that guy? Believe me you'll be grateful one day." Bunny hated how Rini could sound like she was much older than she really was!

"If it wasn't for the fact that the guy already left, I'd make you go back and apologize."

"Like you could."

Bunny began to pull on her hair, Rini was driving her mad. Why couldn't her parents just stop after two kids? Better yet after adopting her they should have just left things the way they where!

The next day Bunny was awoken by her mother's constant screams for her to hurry.

Bunny looked at her clock; it was ten minutes till eight. She placed the clock back down and closed her eyes. Suddenly she sat up with a start. "Ten till eight? Oh my God!"

Rushing out of bed she pulled off her night clothes, got dressed and brushed her teeth. "Bye mom" she said rushing out the front door.

"Bunny you forgot your lunch again!"

Bunny ran on her usual morning dash. Once she reached her class room she grabbed the door and threw it open.

"I'm so sorry Ms Haruna," said Bunny bowing over and over again.

"Bunny!"

"Huh?" Bunny looked up to see her friend Molly standing before her, "Ms. H hasn't arrived yet."

"What?" Bunny looked around. There was no sign of their teacher. Bunny let out a sigh so she wouldn't have to stand out in the hall today. Bunny smiled. Maybe today would be a good day.

Bunny took her set next to Molly and they began to chat "Did you hear? There are five new students today!"

"Really? That many?"

"Yeah!"

All of a sudden a young boy with thick glasses popped out of nowhere making Bunny and Molly scream.

Once they saw who it was they felt foolish. "Melvin" said Molly busting him on the head.

"Sorry" he said with tears welling up "But I happened to hear your conversation."

"When don't you?" said Molly. "You follow Bunny around like a love sick dog."

"Well those new students that will be starting today apparently have gone to the same school for the past two years but they're not related. In fact they're not even all from the same colony."

"Melvin how did you get this info?" Asked Bunny.

"Oh I just hacked into the school computer."

"You can do that?" Their jaws dropped.

"Of course can't you?"

Bunny looked at him. "So you got any thing else?"

"Well", said Melvin looking at a small notebook. "They're all male and..."

"Male! Did you hear that Molls they're all guys!" Bunny and Molly began to jump up and down.

"Yeah I did. What do you think they look like? I hope they're cute maybe they're models and that's why they all went to the same school."

"Actually they're not ..."

"They're probably really famous who do you think they are? Maybe one of them's…" But Bunny didn't get to finish her sentence because at that moment in walked Ms Haruna with five young men, one Bunny recognized as the boy who had hit on her yesterday.

"Class these are your new classmates. Boys will you each tell the class your names and a little about your selves."

The smallest who had blond hair and blue green eyes stepped forward. "Hello." He said blushing. "I'm Quatre Roaberba Winner and I guess something that I like would be animals," he laughed a very charming laugh which made all the girls sigh.

Next the boy that Bunny met the day before stepped forward. "I'm Duo Maxwell and well if any if you ladies know where I can get some good food I might just take you out for a bite."

At this Bunny let out a giggle and Duo looked towards her, "Well hey there beautiful." The other boys looked towards her and she blushed.

"Down boy" Ms Haruna said warningly. Everyone in the class began to laugh.

Up next a boy with long brown bangs stepped forward, he didn't look up as he spoke. "I'm Trowa Barton and I prefer to spend my time reading." The boy went back to leaning on the wall.

Next a boy short ponytail stepped forward, "I'm Chang, Wufei and I do not like to be disturbed." At that the class seemed to stiffen up and lose its relaxed atmosphere.

The last boy did not come forward instead he stayed where he was. "Heero Yuy" is all that he said and he did not continue instead he crossed his arms much like Trowa.

Ms Haruna made a face that made Bunny want to burst out laughing. "Don't you want to add anything Mr. Yuy?"

Heero's reply consisted of a "Hnn"

"Well then, take the five open seats and we'll continue with our lesson."

Duo raced to sit behind Bunny.

"So sweetheart I never got your name yesterday."

Bunny received a look from Molly, "My names Usagi but I go by Bunny." She knew she would have to answer questions for Molly later.

The other new students sat in the seats that surrounded their friend one of those seats was right next to Bunny. The Boy named Heero sat down and at that moment Bunny felt tense. She somehow knew that this was going to be an interesting year.

Well that's the end of ch 1 any reviews I'm ready for them give me all you got.


	2. Chapter 2

Dont own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. OK so BACK OFF! Stupid lawyers think there so toughie I could bet them up HAHAHAHA Sorry.

(By the way, just so you all know the girls dont fight off evil so thay know nothing about being sailor scouts . The girls met under normal conditions. Thar just overly protective because they all know how she is. You know kind, sweet, clumsy, a tendency to find her self in bad situations. Pluse Ray isn't missing from school. She just still goise to her privite school.)

Bunny sat down in front of a sakura tree to eat lunch with Molly. "So Bunny explain! Just exactly do you know that guy?"

"Well, um..." Bunny didn't know how to explain the situation so she decided to just wing it.

"OK I met him the other day when I was picking up my younger brother. He basically just wanted to know my name. But I don't think Rini likes him too much." She smirked.

"Why would you say that?"

Bunny stopped, thinking about Duo and Rini's encounter the day before, "Just some sisterly intuition."

"Well he's definitely cute," said Molly with a big smile.

Bunny let out a sigh of relief, she was glad that her friend was so easily pleased. If it had been Mina or Lita she would be receiving the third degree. But Molly knew Bunny had been on edge lately.

"Well time to eat!" said Bunny.

"You forgot your lunch again."

Bunny's eyes began to water. "Yes, I did," at that she let out a small cry.

"That's why we brought her some that I've made." Bunny looked up to see her friends smiling and Lita was holding a small lunch box.

"Amy, Lita, Mina. I love you guys!"

Bunny ran up to them and gave them a group hug. At that they all began to laugh.

When Molly and Bunny went back to class everyone was up and around talking to their friends except the five new students who sat in silence. They where rather strange, something didn't feel right about them and it gave Bunny the chills but she just shrugged it off.

"Cold?" Bunny looked up to see Duo smiling down at her leaning against her desk.

Bunny tried to smile back "Not really."

Bunny noticed out of the corner of her eye that the boy named Heero had an annoyed look on his face though his eyes were closed and his arms crossed as if he was asleep.

"So Bunny you wouldn't happen to be able to answer my question from earlier today?"

"What question?"

"You're kidding right?"

"About what?"

Duo felt like he had just been shot down from the sky but recovered quickly. "Remember I had asked about any good restaurants?"

"Oh! I hadn't thought about it"

Heero was amused at his friend's bad attempts at picking up their classmate. Heero continued to listen to the conversation.

"Duo you're nice and all but don't you think that you're going a little fast?" Molly elbowed Bunny.

"I mean," Bunny gave Molly a dirty look. "Why don't you hang out after school some time with me and my friends?"

Melvin popped up scaring Bunny, Molly, Duo, and although he would never admit it he even scared Heero.

"Bunny what are you doing I thought that we would be together forever!"

"You two are not even dating," said Molly dragging him away.

Bunny felt a little embarrassed.

"So hang out with your friends?" Duo contemplated, "OK and I'll bring my friends."

At that Heero cringed.

--

"Please, don't leave me alone with five guys by myself." Bunny raced around the room trying to convince her friends.

"Come on they're all very cute, well one is rather scary but Ray you and him should get along great."

"What was that?" Ray cracked her knuckles.

"I mean that- um- well- ha!"

"Ogando Atama" Ray held up a fist.

"Before you two start! Bunny we just can't go, all of us have too much to do." Amy said looking up from her book.

"Well I could use a break from studying" said Mina.

Bunny's face brightened.

"And you can take that break after you finish those equations that will be on the test next week!"

"AMY!"

"We have to finish!" Mina looked down at the paper and grumbled about life being unfair

Bunny sighed.

"If you all can't take her, we will." Bunny looked up to see Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru standing in Ray's doorway.

"That way I know she will be safe." said Haruka crossing her arms.

Bunny ran to her side "Thank you so much. The only reason I was going to go was because Molly wanted to go and some other friends but they all bailed out." Bunny said teary eyed.

--

"Come on there are going to be four hot girls, you guys have to come." Duo pleaded

"Onnas just cause trouble."

"But what am I gonna do with five girls? Well…" Duo paused, "No I can't do that. Come on guys".

"Fine, but just to make sure that you don't do something we will regret." said Trowa

"I think it sounds fun I'll go" said Quatre

"If I go you will stop calling me that infernal name?" said Wufei holding up his katana.

Duo Ran over to Heero, "Come on buddy can't do it without you."

"Hn"

Duo placed his hand on Heero's shoulder. At that Heero pulled out a gun, "I told you not to touch me."

"Sorry, I forgot but will you come?" Heero put away his gun and walked away.

"Well that I think is a yes," said Duo with a smile.

OK so This might suck but what do you expect none of you reviewed me I felt abandoned Cry 's dramatically OK I'm done This time give me reviews and Ill do a better job maybe even fix the story with suggestions"


	3. Chapter 3

Well I'm doing something right I guise seance I got alerts. Hee hee. "I own everything in the world but Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing. Dame! That sucks. No! Wait I do own sailor Moon. Hahahahahaha. Wait Haruka what are you doing hear Harruka pounds fist "Liston cant we discus this I swear i was kidding" scrambles for the door "Noooo its locked!" Lights dime --

The five guys waited patiently for the girls to arrive.

"The onnas are late." said Wufei looking at the clock inside the store where they were to meet.

"Aww relax Wu-man just think of the hot girl that's gonna be hanging on your arm."

"How many times..." But Wufei stopped when he heard rushing foot steps.

"Hey!" Bunny was waving as she ran towards them. "Sorry. I over slept and the girls had to wait on me while I got ready."

Duo looked around for the other girls but saw no one but a couple and a small girl with what looked like her mother.

"What girls?"

Bunny giggled "What are you talking about those girls."

Bunny pointed to the group behind her.

Once the girls joined her she introduced them.

"This is Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru."

"Um Bunny, what happened to that girl Molly and your other friends? " said Duo.

"Sorry guys but they bailed and my other friends were busy. So these guys said they would come to keep us busy. So where should we go?"

"Um," Duo looked at the other girls. This had not been part of his plans. Hotaru tapped Bunny's arm, "Can we go to the gardens?"

"Good idea!" Bunny looked at the guys

"Well what do you say?"

"That sounds nice" said Quatre with a tinge of red in his cheeks.

"Why not? Sounds good to me," Duo said winking

"Lets just get this over with!" Wufei said with a huff.

Trowa just shrugged and Heero gave the ever predictable response of "Hn"

"Great lets go! " Bunny grabbed Hotaru's hand and began to walk. Duo frowned he had wanted to hold Bunny's hand.

As the guys began to follow Haruka put out her arm and stopped them.

"I don't know who you are but I don't like you. Just by looking at you I can see you should not be around Bunny. She's too innocent for people like you."

"Haruka!"

Michiru placed her hand on Haruka's shoulder and shook her head.

"Don't."

Haruka turned back around "I'll be watching you."

"Haruka!" Looking at Michiru she grunted but said no more.

At the gardens every one was silent except Bunny and Hotaru.

"Bunny are they always like that?"

Bunny nodded her head, "Yes all except Duo. So maybe there's something wrong."

Bunny walked over to the boys.

"Are you all OK? You are all so quiet, it makes me nervous. I don't need that! My nervous are all ready shot!" Bunny smiled.

"Don't worry beautiful," said Duo placing an arm around Bunny's shoulders making Bunny blush. Bunny ducked under his arm and Duo frowned.

"Well if you're sure,"

Bunny smiled at him. Soon Duo felt eyes on him. He looked up to see Haruka glaring. Duo pulled at the sweater under his jacket nervously. Bunny looked over to where Duo was staring and sighed.

"Did Haruka say something?"

Quatre looked at Bunny "She's just protective of you."

'Yeah a little too protective.' Bunny thought. Bunny sighed. She shouldn't complain all her friends where like that sometimes it annoyed her. Why where they like that? It was a complete mystery.

--

Heero walked out to where the rose gardens where. He looked around. People where holding hands and kissing in front of everyone. It made him feel sick, he couldn't wait for this to be all over with and he could go home to his laptop and finish the mission. He walked over to a private area to be alone. He stared at the flowers as if they could unlock the secret to humanity. It was just anything to get his mind off the people around him.

"Pretty aren't they?"

Heero looked up to see that Bunny had followed him from the shop part of the garden. How had he not heard her?

"Roses are my favorite. Are they yours too?"

"Hn."

Bunny put on her Cheshire cat smile

"That's a popular word in your vocab," then she giggled.

Bunny bent down and sniffed the roses while he just stared.

"Did you know that each color means something? Like for instance, red means love and yellow means friendship."

Bunny looked to see if he found any interest in this, he seemed to be paying some attention. She may not be good at school but when it came to affairs of the hart she was pretty good. Heero just looked at her.

"Hn."

What was with her? Couldn't she see that he did not care about such things? This girl was annoying him almost as bad as Duo but not because of their conversation. There was something about her; she acted too nice, too sweet.

"I'm sorry about my friend."

Bunny looked at her feet with a sad expression.

"She's like that all the time, at least when it comes to guys."

"I don't care." said Heero in a monotone voice Bunny looked up surprised that was the first time she had hurried him speak and it surprised her but then she smiled.

"Good lets go."

Bunny grabbed his arm.

"Don't touch me." He pulled his arm away with a jerk casing her to fall. Heero leaned down near her ear. " Next time I wont restrain my self from pulling out my gun and shooting you I don't trust you or your friends!" He paused a moment, noting his slip up, he wasn't meant to tell her he had a gun.

Bunny looked frightened and a few tears began to fall from her eyes. It made Heero hurt to see her like that. He tried to ignore his pain and the blond in front of him both without success. Heero walked back toward the shop. Bunny did not follow. Heero turned to see her on the ground still crying. For once in his life he felt ashamed so he walked back over to where she was.

Bunny looked up at Heero. "I'm sorry! I was just trying to be nice. You looked sad so I thought that I would cheer you up."

Heero felt helpless what the hell was the matter with him? He never felt this was. Why now? Bunny looked up to see Haruka running towards them. Bunny quickly stood up and wiped away her tears. Haruka grabbed Heero's tank top.

"What did you do you bastard?"

She shook Heero and he looked the other way, willing himself not to do any harm to Bunny's friend, he had already hurt her enough.

"Haruka! It's OK! I fell; you know how clumsy I am."

Haruka looked at the girl unconvinced but Bunny grinned at her, "See? Fine."

"Haruka let go of the boys shirt."

Heero looked at Bunny, she had stood up for him even though he had just threatened her life. What the hell? The others ran out to where they were Duo walked up to Heero. "What did you..."

"Duo I'm fine see I just fell, Heero just calmed me down. Didn't you?" she said looking at Heero.

"Hn" Bunny turned back to Duo smiling again

"See I told you"

The guys looked at Bunny her story seamed a little off. Heero was not like that. The suspicion quickly disappeared when Quatre noticed her hand, "Bunny you're bleeding." Bunny looked down "

Oh that must have happened when I fell."

Heero became intrigued he knew she hadn't fallen so how did that happen? He looked around and noticed a blood stained rose it must have pricked her but she shouldn't bleed that much. Wait what did it matter to him? He didn't care he was only on the earth for his mission and that was it. "Well come along" said Bunny pushing the boys along with her good hand

"By the way Haruka stop trying to scare them away."

Haruka grunted and looked displeased that Bunny had figured out what she had been doing but Bunny and the other girls laughed. -- comes out of the dark bruised and battered Earlier I mentioned that I owned Sailor Moon but.. Looks over shoulder at Huraka.. Haruka nodes Well I lied though I figured that you all knew that but some don't think yer that smart. bow'es Pleas Reviewe Ja-nae


	4. Chapter 4

AN: HIIIII people! I'm sorry to say that this chapter will be short because my brain has hit a rock and a hard place. That's why it took so long for me to post it, please forgive me. VV OH, by the way, I own not one part of Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. On with the story!! P.S Thanks Usa-chan !! Shes my new best friend. If it wasn't for her you wouldnt be abul to read this. I cant spell or wright.

--

The rest of the day was quiet, but not like before, everyone laughed more, except Heero, of course. Even Haruka was caught smiling when Duo ticked off Wufei and ran for his life and braid.

Everyone had seemed to find something that the others were interested in; Quatre spoke to Michelle about music, Trowa and Setsuna seemed to be talking about interesting books they had read, Wufei and Haruka were fighting and Duo was telling jokes to make Hotaru laugh, but Heero stayed far away.

She didn't understand him but she didn't let it bother her, she needed to enjoy this day. She had very few that she could enjoy, it almost made her feel happy.

Almost.

_What the hell is with this girl!! Why does she distract me?! _Heero thought furiously, if he could, he would've shot her to get rid of his thoughts. She made him anxious.

When Bunny looked at him, it was like she could see all his secrets, but Heero knew that was impossible so he sighed.

Duo happened to look up and see Heero staring at Bunny.

_So Hee-man's got a crush! Well, I was hoping to get Bunny myself, but what are friends for?_ Duo's eyes lit up.

"Well, I'm tired guys, don't you think it's time we head out?"

Quatre looked at Duo, "What are you talking about?"

Duo placed his hands behind his head, "Well, I'm hungry."

"Braided Baka."

"Well," Quatre scratched his face, "I guess we should go home and eat, but before we all head home, why don't we walk you girls home?"

Haruka, Wufei, and Heero stared at Quatre but Duo just grinned. The group began to walk home, Setsuna was up front with Hotaru, while Quatre and Trowa walked beside them. Bunny was in-between Haruka and Michelle, seeing as Haruka still didn't trust the guys. Heero followed behind them and then Wufei and Duo brought up the rear.

Duo finally decided to put his plan into action, he knew he was going to get chased by more than one person, but it wouldn't matter, he enjoyed the thrill.

Walking up to Wufei, he placed his arm around Wufei's shoulders, "Wu-man, I was wondering, why do you wear this?"

Duo held up Wufei's rubber band in front of his eyes.

"Duo!" Wufei grabbed his katana, "Your braid's as sure as mine! You're dead!"

Duo, making sure to head towards Heero, ran faster. He knocked Heero into Bunny, making Heero land on her, he ran faster knowing that at least two more people would be chasing him.

Heero fell, bringing Bunny down as well.

"Ow!" Bunny rubbed her knee, "That hurts," Bunny cried out.

"GET BACK HERE YOU TWO!!" yelled Haruka, chasing them to beat the hell out of both of them.

Heero steadied himself, "You OK?" he asked, helping Bunny up. She sniffed and looked at him.

"Yes," she sniffed again, Michelle put her arm around Bunny's shoulders.

"Come on Bunny," and they began to walk away.

He would kill Duo the minute he found that braided baka. Heero looked down to see a razor covered with dry blood. He looked up and saw Bunny racing after Haruka to stop the madness. He picked up the blade and threw it away. He would not judge, besides it was none of his business what she did. But at these thoughts, his heart ached.

The gang finally reached Bunny's house and Bunny started to say her goodbyes.

"So will I see you at school tomorrow Bunny?" Duo had a funny look in his eyes. The boys knew it meant he was up to something.

"Of course. Why?"

Duo placed his hands behind his head satisfied, "No reason! Hehehe!" Duo turned to the others, "So you want us to walk you home ladies?"

"Papa Haruka brought her car." Duo looked down at Hotaru.

"Papa?!"

"We are Hotaru's adopted parents," answered Michelle while giggling.

"What?! So that would make you two… ahhhhh..."

"Yes, we are dating." Michelle giggled again. At that point, it had become silent.

"Well, I guess I'll head inside now" Bunny was trying so hard not to laugh at the look on Duo's face. Just as she reached the door, it flew open revealing two small children.

"Hotaru!! I thought I heard you!"

"Hi Rini."

Rini ran to Hotaru and began to swing her hands around in joy while jumping up and down.

"Look Sammy! It's Hotaru! Yay! But where's that brain dead sister of mine?"

The door slammed revealing a rather angry Bunny.

"You little moron, I was BEHIND THE DOOR!!" Bunny's fists were clenched and fire danced in her eyes. Sammy looked ready to run for his life.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have been standing in the way," said Rini, with her arms crossed.

"WHY you little!!" and the chase was on.

Sammy and Rini ran as fast as they're legs would go. The pilots had only seen this behavior with Duo and Wufei, so it surprised them.

Quatre turned to the other girls, "Do they normally act like that in front of company?"

Hotaru giggled, "You think that's bad, you should see when Bunny's with Ray."

"Who?"

"Oh you haven't meet the others yet have you?" Bunny had stopped the chase when she overheard the conversation.

"If you guys want, tomorrow, you can come with me to the study group to meet them,"

"Wow, hey, more good looking girls, I'm down with that." Duo grinned.

"Baka." Wufei muttered.

"Oh come on Wu-man." Duo whined, slapping Wufei on the back.

"My name is Wufei, W-U-F-E-I, **not** Wu-Man!" Wufei yelled, "That's it Maxwell, your braid is mine! Die!"

Everyone sighed.

AN: So I guess it's a little of a small cliffhanger, that's it...do you guys like it? crickets cherp Hello? YOU HAVE TO BE KIDING ME!! Not one good for you ,or way to go! GOOD JOB? Well sighs rmb, review!!


	5. Chapter 5

HAHAHAHAHA its finaly up wow i thoght this would take forever i evoin thoght of giving up. OH by the way we owe soooo much to my editor and friend SILVER SCRIBES runs out of room to hug her then runs back Now I think some of you might start to hate me after reading this. Some of you might already! I don't know. I'm not getting very many reviews so i fell a little sad about that. How can i improve without yer help. HELP ME MAKE IT BETTER ( I own crap. Oh! Wait i do own a poem but you're not hear for that now are you??)

The Dream --

Bunny stood looking at the dark faces. Tears streamed out of her eyes.

"Did you really think we could have loved you?" said one figure pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Why would we love you?" said a smaller figure.

"We couldn't stand looking at you that's why we got rid of you!" boomed the silhouette of a woman.

"We hate you!" stated the last person.

The four people disappeared and in their place was the distinct form of a man of a man appeared.

"Alan? Why!? Why did you leave me?" Bunny screamed.

"Sorry Bunny but you should have known that it wouldn't last, you where just hear so I could pass a little time." The boy smiled. "You were never worth it. Besides I don't like ugly girls."

--

Bunny woke with a start and was breathing heavily. The alarm on her clock had yet to go off but she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep so she got up and went to the bathroom. She examined herself in the mirror and the image of the girl there was just a shadow of her former self. Her body was riddled with scars and closing wounds that she had inflicted upon her self. Her newest wound on her hand was re-closing she was lucky that it hadn't been investigated further by her friends but why would they care? No one ever cared about her. She frowned at her image. She stared at the cupboard where stashes of razors were hidden and her hands twitched as she started to pull it open.

There was a knock on the door and the sound of a yawn.

"Bunny is that you?"

"Um, yes mom."

"Well could you hurry? I need to use the bathroom."

"Oh! OK."

Bunny grabbed her long bath robe that hung on the door and covered her scar and wound riddled body.

"Its all yours mom"

"Bunny are you OK?" her mother looked at her as she left the bathroom.

"I'm fine. Don't worry!"

Her mother smiled and closed the door.

Heero typed away at the new laptop that replaced the one that Duo broke. He still was in the dark about the assignment they where given. He was never kept in the dark about assignments.

He didn't like not knowing things. A small draft entered the room, walking to the window he began to close it but instead looked down. There in the garden, of what was one of Quatre's many mansions around the world; Heero saw a small rose bush that the moon was shining on it. The sight would normally be nothing to him but it brought back another unsettling felling. Heero looked back at his computer, forgetting the window; he sat down and typed in Bunny's real name.

NAME: Tsukino, Usagi

AGE: 17

DATE OF BIRTH: 06/--/0000 DATE DECIDED: 06/30/0000

BLOOD TYPE: O

BIRTH PARENT'S: Father:

Mother:

REASON FOR ABANDONMENT: UNKNOWN

Before reading further the power went out leaving him in dark.

"Sorry! I blew a fuse guys!"

Duo could be heard down the hall.

"Baka! I was training" said Wufei

"Shit!" Heero looked at his laptop. One day he would kill that man. He decided that he might as well sleep.

He went and lay down on the bed in his room. Staring at the dark ceiling Heero thought of the new information he had found. She didn't know her real parents…just like him.

He spoke out loud to himself. "Stop it Heero. There's nothing about this that is of your interest. So get your act together. You still need to find out why you haven't received any new orders and still have no information on the rebel group located in this area."

But still he thought there was still something that just didn't feel right when he looked at Bunny. Outside of the window the dark figure of a woman could be seen, she gave a serene smile then disappeared.

Bunny sat at the table and stared at the food her mother placed in front of her. She pushed it around with her fork but did not eat any.

"What's the mater Bunny? Finally realized that you're a pig and went on a diet?"

Bunny looked at Rini irritated.

"No I'm just not hungry."

Bunny stood and started toward the door grabbing her bag but as usually forgetting her lunch though this time it was intentionally. Rini's words rang in her ears. So it was true, she was fat! She had checked her weight after her bath that morning and she had gained 3 more pounds. That was 5 pounds this month. She wasn't going to gain any more. She didn't want to be ugly anymore.

She was the first in class so she sat down and rested her head as she was tired. After her dream last night she didn't want to go back to sleep and she felt like someone had sucked out all her energy. Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the five pilots coming in and taking their seats.

"Do you think she's OK?" said Quatre.

"I'm not sure."

Duo slipped over to Bunny.

"Hey! You OK?"

Bunny jumped and screamed causing Duo to fall back and hit his head on a desk. Duo hit his head with his hand in order to get the ringing in his ears to stop.

"Man! You've got a good set of lungs!"

Bunny looked at him then started to laugh.

"Sorry, you startled me." "How the hell did we startle you? We made enough noise coming in."

"I was thinking."

"Thinking? About what?"

"Nothing in particular. So you guys ready to meet my friends today?" Bunny smiled.

"Yup, we can't wait, right guys?" Duo looked behind him but no one was looking his way. Though he could swear he heard Wufei mutter

"Baka" and "Stupid onnas."

"Believe me they're ecstatic." Duo said.

Bunny laughed making Duo smile, it sure did stink that he was setting Heero up with this angel. But Heero needed someone. Sometimes Duo thought that Heero might just up and marry his computer and be done with it. Today at lunch Bunny tried to hide away from her friends on the roof but they found her.

"Bunny what are you doing up here and where's your lunch? I figured that you would come and look for us if you didn't have one."

Lita smiled but in Usagi inner mind Lita looked like she was forcing the smile. She seemed to look less happy than usual in fact everyone did right as soon as they looked at her almost as though they where judging her. "Nope, already ate it! Oh by the way I'm bringing some new friends today for a study session. I think you guys might like them." "Oh. Who are they?" Ami looked at Bunny with curiosity

"They're guys!"

Bunny had a glint in her eye.

"Guys? Oh no!" Lita ran to the door.

"Hey tell Ray I'm going to be late. I've got go think about the food I'm going to bring after all. The way to a mans heart is through his stomach."

Lita smiled. Ami, Mina, and Bunny looked after the girl then broke down in to fits of laughter.

--

Bunny and the guys left school and headed strait to where they would be studying.

"Besides Ray we'll probably be the first ones here, the other girls for some odd reason said that they need to go home and change clothes!"

She laughed knowing the real reason that they had did so. They finally stopped in front off a small Temple.

"Are you sure it's fine for us to just barge in like this?" said Quatre

"Oh believe me the girls wont think of it as that way. They will enjoy you're company," said Bunny turning towards them.

The small group reached the top of the stares. At the top a girl in a traditional Temple outfit was sweeping the walk way. While a old man was saying a prayer. Ray looked up to see Bunny waving frantically with a group of boys in tow.

"Bunny? You're here! And early!"

Ray began looking around the Temple.

"Ray? What are you doing?" "I'm looking for signs of the apocalypse because their is no way you could have made it to the study session otherwise."

The boys looked at Bunny and noticed. She was fuming.

"Ray you jerk! Shut up, so I came early. If its such a big problem then I'll leave."

"Hey, I was just stating the obvious odango atama."

"Quit. Calling. Me. THAT. You're such a brat! You act just like Rini!"

"I would rather be just like a little girl than an empty headed, black hole for a stomach, clumsy, baka like you!"

The two girls seemed to go on for who knows how long. The gundam pilots just stared.

"Should we do something?"

Quatre looked at his comrades.

"I don't know whether to be impressed that the two can come up that many names or to fear that this might turn into a war." Duo said as he watched as the two exchanging insults.

It finally ended when Bunny said something bad enough that made Ray chase her with the broom. That was until Bunny lost her balance and fell scraping her knee.

"Baka only you could trip over your own feet."

Bunny was crying loud enough to wake the dead. The pilots had to cover their ears so that their eardrums wouldn't burst.

"Bunny stop you're wailing. I'm sorry. OK. I shouldn't have teased you for being here on time. Now come on lets get you inside and get your knee taking care of. OK?" Ray smiled down at the sniffling Bunny.

Quatre looked at the two as they disappeared inside.

"What just happened?"

Duo watched the two astonished as well.

"I have no clue. Weren't the two just screaming at each other and now..."

Bunny and Ray had returned. Ray was now doctoring Bunny's knee. She winced in pain but the two girls laughed like nothing ever happened.

"Bunny's that kind of girl! You can try you're hardest but you just can't hate her."

The guys turned to see three girls standing behind them. Mina looked at her two friends exchanging smiles.

"You know! Each of us had no real friends till we meet Bunny she is a great person."

Mina smiled at the pilots.

"Oh sorry we haven't introduced are selves I'm Mina and this is Ami, and Lita."

"Hey guys!"

They turned to see Bunny waving she stood and started running towards them but Ray was standing on her hair so she fell back and hit the ground.

"Oops! Sorry Odango."

"Ooh Poor Bunny!"

"Odango? Odango? Oh crap!"

The girls ran over to help leaned Ray a hand.

"Ray! You knocked her out!"

Quatre rubbed his head.

"Well I guess this is going to be a long day."

"Baka Onnas."

--

OK. I need you er impute ppl come on this is getting me no where i Reilly Reilly need your help! I'm running out of ideas lets go ppl. Plus I have this over whelming felling that some of you are abandoning me raises eyebrows


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this took so long guy's. I wanted to wait for the beta, but I can put that one up later. I really had to work my brain to crank out this one and Im not as happy with it as I would like to be, but maybe I'm being to hard on myself who knows.

The girls and boys sat outside the temple to study that day.

"It's not fair that we have to study and that Ray doesn't!" Bunny pouted looking at Ray while she swept the temple grounds.

"Well Ray isn't at our school!" Replied Amy.

"Oh get over it Bunny. I have to study just as much as you. It just so happens that I don't have a test this week." Ray barked.

Whilst the girls squabbled the boys sat trying to ignore it. Finally Wufei couldn't take it any more.

"Will you weak, noisy ONNAS shut UP for one second!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! WEAK? NOISY? I'll show you weak and noisy!"

Ray took a swipe at Wufei with her broom at which he dodged deftly. She took another and then another the entire time Duo was cracking up. For once he got to see Wufei being chased and he was enjoying every minute.

"Onna! Who the hell do you think you are trying to hit?"

" A. Male. Chinese. Egotistical. PIG."

"Hello?"

Ray stopped. There stood a boy with brownish red hair and slightly slanted eyes at the top of the temple steps.

"ALIN? " Bunny chocked out.

The group looked between the boy and Bunny.

' This can't be good for my plans.' Duo thought to himself.

Alin ran over to Bunny and hugged her.

"Bunny I've missed you."

Right when he touched her she went rigid and stiff. Duo saw this and began to think differently.

"But I thought you said..."

"I know what I said Bunny, listen can we go somewhere to talk?" Alin didn't wait for a reply and he drug Bunny off to a private part of the temple.

The girls tensed as they saw the two of them walk off.

"THAT BASTARD. WHO THE HELL DOSE HE THINK HE IS?" Lita hit the wood causing it to crack.

Duo eyed Lita a little scared to see the girl's strength.

"So what's that all about?" Duo pointed his thumb at Lita.

Lita looked down at her hand.

"That is Bunny's ex boyfriend Alin."

"So I'm guessing you don't like him then."

Ami looked down at her book then spoke, "He was cruel towards Bunny she thought that he was just having problems at the time."

Mina laid her head down on her hands with a heavy sigh. "See when they first started to go out he treated her like a princess, he gave her roses and recited poetry. But then he became cruel and possessive. She wasn't allowed to talk to anyone when she was around him and if she wasn't home when he called he would spend hours yelling at her. One day he just snapped,slapped her making her fall to the told her she was ugly, stupid and not worth his time. Then he told her they were through. We never knew about any of it till she became depressed and spilled it all out but afterward she was fine so we didn't worry too much but Amara is really, and I mean really, protective of her since then."

"Yeah we found that out on the day we all went to hang out." Duo placed his hands behind his head and watched as Bunny and Alien converse.

Quatre looked at the couple and he could tell Bunny was nervous being that he was an empath. The boy on the other hand was... full of anger, hatred, and jealousy. All of a sudden Quatre felt something else but not from Bunny or the boy called Alin. He looked among the people sitting around him then finally landed on Heero.

Heero stared at Bunny as she walked away. Bunny looked so different. The color was gone from her face and she didn't seem to be herself. Heero listened to the girls fill them in about the guy and with each word they spoke the angrier he felt.

Heero stood and headed towards the temple steps he needed to get her out of his head. Taking one last look at her as he passed.

Heero walked down the road ignoring his surroundings seeing as his thoughts were only upon one person. Bunny. She acted so much like a little girl he once met on one of his missions. The girl had been so innocent and so kind. Every thing Bunny seemed to be . A rare find when someone was at her age. He began to feel helpless as his past rushed back into his minds was all coming back to him, the way he had felt when he met the kind young girl and also when he knew he had killed the little girl.

It for sure had been an accident but it still felt as though it was his fault. That day was when all his emotions had left his mind. The day the perfect soldier had been born. Now with the meeting of this one girl the perfect soldier was beginning to disappear.

Bunny looked at herself in the mirror a small bruise was near her eye where Alin had smacked her. She shouldn't have said that she wanted to go and spend the rest of the day hanging out with her friends. He had come all the way back to see her and she had brushed him off. Opening the cabinet Bunny grabbed her Mom's makeup. But being the clumsy person she was she knocked over her mothers pain pills. Bunny picked them up and looked at them. Slowly she opened the cap and dumped a small pill in her hand .

"All this would be over with if I just took some of these. No one would come to look for me till it was too late. It's not like anyone will miss me. Or would they?"

Bunny thought back to the other morning her mother had looked so worried about her. Smiling she put the pill back in its container and closed the cap.

Sighing she took out some of her moms make up to cover the bruise. Bunny winced when she touched it. Holding back her tears from the pain she applied the makeup.

"What has happened to you?"

Bunny looked around seeing no one

"Who said that?" Bunny looked back in the mirror. There stood a guy a little older than Bunny.

"Who-who are you?"

The guy pushed his hair back. "Usako I'm sorry. If I had just lived then maybe this would never have happened."

Bunny backed away from the mirror.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Please just go away."

Bunny squatted down to the floor covering her ears and closing her eyes. The guy appeared next to her and kissed the top of her head. Bunny looked up at him. His features were gentle and he smiled at her though his smile was sad. The fear that she held drained now only leaving peace.

"Who are you?" This time she asked out of curiosity.

"I am Mamoru. I was your lover, friend, and protector. I was to be reborn to live with you and to help you protect the earth. But I died before we could meet and for that I apologize. I have watched you along with your mother Queen Serenity as you have drifted further into darkness. Your mother is scared for you and has sent help. I was allowed to choose who will help you and Queen Serenity has done the rest. Be assured Princess I won't let you destroy yourself and I won't let anyone hurt you. But that is all I can say. The rest will be revealed in time. I must go my dear Princess."

Mamoru turned to leave but looked back once more.

"I love you Usako!" With that Mamoru disappeared.

"Wait I don't understand! What do you mean? Please! "

Bunny fell to the floor looking at the spot were Mamoru had disappeared, tears falling from her eyes.

"What's going on?"

Bunny arrived to school deep in thought. What had happened that morning? Bunny had forgot to reapply her makeup after her tears that morning so when the pilots entered they were able to see the bruise on her face.

"WHAT THE HELL BUNNY?"

Bunny jumped at Duo's harsh words thinking she had done something.

"I I I...."

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?!" Duo grabbed her chin and observed her face. "SHIT. Who did this?"

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Mrs Haruna walked in. She walked up to Bunny and covered her mouth.

"Bunny your face. Who did that to you?"

Mrs Haruna looked down.

"Bunny I cant stand by. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to call your caseworker on this they will have to know."

"Wait MRS H. What do you think. Do DO YOU THINK MY PARENTS DID THIS. No!!! My parents didn't do this. I..I fell."

"You fell and it left a hand print on your face?"

The world around Bunny began to spin.

"NO I..... Its my fault I swear."

"I'm sorry Bunny!"

Bunny ran from the room. Leaving the teacher and Pilots alone.

"Boys no one is to hear about this. This is Bunny's business and no one else's." With that she left the room to chase after Bunny.

"What did she mean by caseworker?" said Quatro.

"Bunny's adopted." said Heero crossing his arms.

"WHAT!!! You mean that's not her real family?!"

Heero shook his head.

"I looked it up when we first meet her."

"Same old Heero." Duo sighed as he and the other pilots fallowed after the Teacher.

Mrs Haruna finally caught up with Bunny in the courtyard crying her eyes out.

"Bunny please let me help you!"

Mrs Haruna It wasn't my parents. Bunny choked out."

"Then who was it?" Mrs Haruna placed her arms around Bunny in comfort.

"It was...." Bunny sucked in breath as she tried to explain.

Bunny thru her Arms around Mrs Haruna and broke out in sobs.

"WHY...why doesn't anyone love me?" In those few words everything came out. All her sadness her pain and the burdens she had been carrying for so long.

The pilots walked out to see the two on the ground.

"Hey! What happened? Duo rushed out in to the yard fallowed by the pilots.

Mrs Haruna stood and handed Bunny over to Heero.

"Please could you boys watch her? I think I need to get help and call her parents something has happened but she won't tell me."

Without waiting for an answer the teacher left her with the Gundam Pilots. Quatre placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Bunny please. What happened?"

"I'm sorry! pleas just don't hate me. I..... I cant stand it any more if people that I love were to hate me. Just pleas. Pleas don't hate me.

A fresh batch of sobs escaped her as she fell away from Heeros arms to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL ONNA. NO ONE HATES YOU. SO......so .....So just stop crying."

Dou looked at Wofie a little surprised at him for showing that he cared. Duo looked back at Bunny, a part of her her arm was now bare as her sleeve had fallen a little as she held her head. He saw she had cuts along her wrist. He shook his head.

'Bunny what have you been doing to yourself?' Duo thought as he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the nurses office.

Heero sat next to Bunny's bed as the others talked to the nurse. Bunny's school uniform had been removed so that the nurse could examine the cuts Duo had mentioned to her when they had brought Bunny to her. Bunny now lay in a gown that was too big for her because. Bunny barely had any weight left to her. No one had been able to tell because she had already been so thin. Cuts and scares were placed about her body were clothes would cover them. Bunny's face had been wiped clean of the rest of the makeup that had covered her face other bruises were on her face and neck. Heero's anger was flowing threw his very veins as he looked at her bruised and battered body.

"Who the hell would hurt you bunny. And why would you do this to your self?"

Heeros mind flashed back

' That is Bunny's Ex boyfriend Alin. When they first started to go out he treated her like a princess. He became cruel and possessive about her! He would spend hours yelling at her. One day He just snapped. She became depressed.'

"DAMN IT. AND I JUST LEFT YOU WITH HIM. All this time you were suffering but kept a smile on your face! Why? How could you pretend to be so chipper and kind when you must have felt like the world had abandoned you."

"That's how Usagi is. "

Heero looked up to see a angelic woman standing over Bunny.

"Poor thing. I wish I could have stopped this"

"who are you?"

The woman smiled.

"Can you do me a favor?"

The woman looked at Bunny.

Please watch my sweet little rabbit. I want her to have at lest one happy life. It seems that things always go wrong."

Heero was so struck by her question he had no reply. The woman stared at Bunny with sadness radiating from her eyes. She walked over to Bunny and kissed her head.

"Good bye Heero. I'm depending on you!"

The woman disappeared. Heero looked at the spot the woman had stood Heero Looked down at Bunny.

"Looks like I have some more investigating to do on you Bunny!"

Bunny looked around she stood in a white dress. All around her was darkness.

"Hello?"

"Your highness we've missed you!" A small purple cat jumped on to Bunny's shoulder and rubbed her cheek.

A flashback of the small cat hit Usagi.

"Diana? Diana!!!!"

Usagi took the small cat and hugged it.

Princess we really have missed you we are sorry we haven't been there to help you. But your mother has promised that you will be looked after."

Bunny saw her friends Luna and Artemis approach her.

"Stop that princess crap, I've missed you all so much. I've been felling so empty without all of you."

Diana looked at Bunny.

But your Highness the scouts are with you!

Aw Diana they cant replace you, your mom and dad!

Usagi had tears leaking down her face.

I miss Momaru too and Rini is with me but she doesn't remember me! I'm just so alone the people that I love, it almost fells like they despise me! You guys what am I to do?"

The cats all smiled when she said Rini.

They don't! Claimed Diana.

" Thar's a boy you are with right now who dose not deserve you. But there is another boy who is ready to help you. You won't know it right away but he is falling in love with you. So don't be sad! Okay?

Usagi looked at her friends and guardians. Thin sat on the floor

Do you think some one really dose love me?

Luna jumped on her lap

Usagi everyone dose love you! You just don't seem to see it. Your friends worry about you and care for you. No matter were or when you are reborn you will always have that kind sole of yours and it attracts people from the farthest of galaxies. They can see you're shining hart and it envelops them. You are the one who was choosing to lead the millennium of peace though it didn't last forever but it did come.

You are beautiful loving and kind beyond that of any being I know just like your mother. Artemis spoke up.

So please Your majesty take care of your self.

Usagi broke out in tears Hugging the three cats

I love you so much Thank you.

We love you too princess but its time for you to wake up!

Usagi woke up in a hospital mother and father were next to her bed asleep.

Usagi sat up and smiled every detail of her past had been brought back.

These people have been with her again and again.

Thank you Mom Dad. I love both of you. Usagi's little Pink haired sister walked in.

Your awake. Bunny!

When Bunny nodded. As she nodded her lunar mark flashed thin disappeared.

MOMMY you remember me. Rini ran over to Bunny hugging her. Bunny was confused.

"Rini how do you remember that I was your mother?"

Rini looked down at her feet.

"I came to watch out for you. to keep you safe since Papa wasn't able to come help you. I wont be born in this time but Helios allowed me to come. With his help my soul was sustained to keep you company. I'M SO SORRY MOMMY."

Rini ran to her mother and her head fell to her lap.

"You were so sad I didn't help you at all. Rini broke out into tears.

She begain to cry into her mothers lap. Bunny rubbed the little girls back as she released her tears. Picking up Rini she cradled her as she said soothingly.

"Rini it wasn't your job to keep me safe I allowed myself to fall apart It was just I wasn't able to find my strength you are my little girl not my guardian. So no more tears okay?"

"OK!"

Usagi smiled at her daughter as she finaly begain to feel like her old self again.

Well that's it for Ch 6. I hope you like it!?


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to Tenshi_Chikyuu I found that I had a repeating of parts in this chapter so I want to thank them. Also I said last time I was in a slump but somehow I have pulled out of it and I am now working on the next chapter. I am sorry that this is so short, I had writers block when I wrote it, but as I just said I am out of it now and shall continue with the next chapter. Please Comment, or give your criticism ( No flames tho please ) . I appreciate both seeing as they both make want and help me to become a better author. Read and enjoy.

Heero was being dragged through the sliding doors of the hospital at which Bunny was staying at. Duo had wanted to see the girl, but for some reason he insisted to take Heero with him. As the doors open a oh to familiar smell of the place hit him. It reminded him of his childhood, having different types of infections put into his body. Then having to stay in a sterile room while his body fought it off. They had been trying to build up his resistances to anything they thought would be used as a way to Kill off the Gundam Pilots. There had been times he had come close to dieing, there where times where he would have given anything to have died. That was then, anymore he could block out the pain, it no longer mattered. His thoughts became fuzzy as he was brought back to the here and now by Duos voice, speaking to the women at the Nurses station.

"Hey Babe."

The Nurse looked at him with stern eyes. " I'm Nurse Carter sir, not Babe."

Duo sent her a smile non the less. "What Room Is Usagi Tsukino in?"

The Nurse looked at her computer, as she made rapped moments with her figures across the keyboard. Heero Looked at the Women as she typed. She was possibly in her late twenty's, with blond hair, pulled back in a bun that could rival Wufies small tight pony tail. After about a Minute she looked up from the computer screen.

" Miss Tsukino is in room 1432. Will that be all Sir? "

" Yeah, thanks." Duo winked at the women.

As they walked away Heero could hear the women ranting about chauvinistic, male, pigs. Before they reached Bunnys room Duo turned around.

" Hee-man I'm hungry, I'm gonna go get something to eat. You go ahead and head on over to Bunny's room. Be right back." With that he ran off with the thought of food to flue his drive.

Heero turned towards the door ready to leave the building, but he was unable to make his feet move. He thought about how he had promised to look over Bunny to the women who had apperd in frount of him. He also thought about Bunny laying in front of him looking like a shell of the girl he had first met. Heero sighed and started towards her room again.

Heero reached bunny's room but saw that her sister was with her, so he decided to wait outside till she was done.

"You're awake Bunny!"

Heero was about to movie away seeing as Bunny would surly want to talk with her sister, and he didnt want to be caught eavesdropping. He stopped tho with what he heard next.

"Mommy you remember me?!"

"Rini how do you remember that I was your mother?" That was Bunny's voice. Heero was sure Bunny didn't have a child. He looked in to see what was going on. He saw

Bunny looking at Rini, the child he thought was Bunny's sister.

"I came to watch out for you. to keep you safe since Papa wasn't able to come help you. I won't be born in this time but Helios allowed me to come. With his help my soul was sustained to keep you company. I'm so sorry mommy. "

Heero saw Rini run to Bunny. She layed her head on Bunny's lap.

"You were so sad I didn't help you at all."

Heero could see the pink haired girls shoulders quiver and could hear small sobs. Bunny rubbed the little girls back as she cried. Then she picked up Rini cradled her soothingly.

"Rini it wasn't your job to keep me safe I allowed myself to fall apart It was just I wasn't able to find my strength you are my little girl not my guardian. So no more tears okay?"

"OK!"

Heero was unsure as to what to do now. Everything he just heard made no seance to him what so ever.

" What's wrong buddy? "

Heero Spun around ready to attack. Duo flinched at Heeros movements. Heero relaxed after seeing it was Duo.

"Hn."

Somehow the Idiot had snuck up behind him. Duo had a concerned look on his face but Heero just turned away from it. Duo sighed.

"So are you going to go in, or do I need to push you in?"

"Hn." Heero said as he glared.

"I seriously don't understand you sometimes buddy" Duo Steeped in followed by Heero.

Bunny looked over to see Duo coming in the room along with Heero. Rini looked up; and frowned seeing the two.

" Whats that idiot doing here? " She pointed at Duo as she spoke.

"Rini, that's not nice!"

Rini looked up at Bunny.

" Sorry..."

" Don't say it to me, say it to Duo. "

Rini frowned, Usagi gave her a stern look. Rini sighed, she walked over to Duo and looked him strait in the eye.  
" Im sorry Duo. Please excuse my rude behavior ." The words where thick with sarcasm.

After she apologized Rini turned back to Usagi.

" Im going to go home Ma... uh... Usagi." With that the little girl left the room.

" Well she seems different. Still rude, but more obedient." Duo Smiled at Usagi.

" Really? She seems the same to me... Well how have you been?"

Usagi seemed a little uncomfortable. Heero guessed it was from the conversation that Duo and he almost walked in upon. Duo of course had no Idea.

" Usagi do you want us to leave? You seem nerves."

"Oh! No, I'm fine. I'm happy to see you both. I wanted to thank you for helping me that day at school."

" It was no problem." Duo waved it off. "You had us scared!"

" I'm sorry..."

" Don't worry about it babe."

Bunny flinched at the word babe but let it slide. She still didn't feel up to her self. After all she had been through, then the return of all those memory's from past life's. It was a lot to take on. She looked over at Heero who seemed to be staring at her.

"Anything wrong Heero?"

Heero blinked, He had not realized he had been watching Bunny.

"Hn."

"Well I see you haven't changed during my time in here." Bunny smiled at him.

"I'm outta here."

Bunny frowned at Heeros retreating back. Once out of the room Bunny turned to Duo.

" Did I make him mad? "

" Nah, he really didn't want to come. I guilt-ed him into it."

Bunny looked at Duo with questioning eyes, but didn't ask.

The next day Bunny was to return home. Bunny had changed out of her hospital gown and was packing her bags, happy to leave this place. A nurse entered the doorway of the room. Her knock was slight almost as if being afraid that she would be heard. Bunny turned to look at her. The nurse had a look on her face that seemed to tell Bunny she should sit down. The nurse came over and steered bunny towards the bed, and the nurse herself sat leaving bunny to follow.

"Miss Tsukino, I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this but..."

" Whats wrong?"

The nurse took a long breath before continuing. "There was a fire last night... Your family didn't make it."

The world in front of Bunny began to spin. Nothing after that seem to make seance. She could still hear the nurse speaking, but she couldn't understand a word that was being uttered. Before long she blacked out.

Bunny woke up finding herself back in the gown she was hoping she wouldn't see for a long time. As she began to sit up her head felt like it weighed about 30 pounds  
and the room began to spin again. She layed back down and place her hand to her head. As she did so she felt stitches. At that time her nurse walked in.

"You hit your head when you passed out. You where lucky tho you didn't get a concussion."

Tears began to form in her eyes as it all came back. She tried to stand as she began to yell at the nurse.

"You call losing your whole family in a fire lucky?!"

"Miss Tsukino, you need to sit down before you hurt yourself!"

Bunny fell to her knees. Everything she knew was gone. She was left to face this world alone. The nurse helped the girl back into her bed. She held pity for the girl, so felt obligated to help her.

"Miss Tsukino, is there someone I can call for you? Someone you know who will help you till you can get back on your feet?"

"There is no one the only ones who cared about me are dead..."

"Well that's a flat out lie. Babe I'm hurt! How could you say there is no one who cares about you?"

Bunny looked to where the voice had come from, and there in the doorway stood Duo, Ami, Quatre, and Amara. Amara turned towers Duo.

"If you call her babe one more time..."

" Yeah, yeah, yeah, you will rip my butt hole out through my mouth. Sham on you for making such threats in a hospital. You know there are sick people here don't you?"

As they fought Ami had made her way to Bunny along with Quatre.

"Bunny how are you doing? We heard the news about your house... We came over as fast as we could. Bunny I'm so sorry!" Tears threatened to spill over in Ami's eyes.

Bunny was not as strong and tears did spill from her eyes. She fell into Ami's arms and cried for what seemed like hours. Once she had calmed, Ami layed her down on the bed. Quatre pulled a chair up next to her bed.

"Bunny I would like you to move in with me when you are released. I have already talked it over with the guys. There was some that didn't think it wise and wanted you with them..." Quatre looked over at Amara who was scowling at him. " But seeing as my place is the biggest and you would have the utmost privacy, I felt it would be the most appropriate."

Bunny didn't know what to say. She felt happy, glad to see there where people who did care about her. She still didn't feel that she should be that way. The only family she knew was now gone. How was she to face this? She knew she was adopted and that they hadn't been her real family, but still. Ami squeezed her hand.

"Bunny, we are here for you."

Bunny Smiled. " I know Ami, thank you."

After a few more days of resting in the hospital (with the Dr.s persistence) Bunny arrived at her new home. She had no clothes sept the ones on her back, and the ones that had been brought before the fire. All together she had two outfits. Bunny sighed. Well she could always shop. For a Minute a smile came to her face, but just as fast as it came it disappeared. The thought of her family now gone took away any happiness she had felt.


	8. Chapter 8

Heero sat in front of his computer, his mind processing what he had over heard in the hospital, yet again. It playing in his head like a never ending movie, every single word and detail.

~Flash back~

"Your awake. Bunny!"

When Bunny nodded, a strange mark flashed thin disappeared. Heero's eyes narrowed

"MOMMY you remember me." The girl ran over to Bunny hugging her.

'Mommy?' Heero thought.

Usagi looked at the girl confused.

"Rini how do you remember that I was your mother?"

The girl looked down at her feet.

"I came to watch out for you. to keep you safe since Papa wasn't able to come help you. I wont be born in this time but Helios allowed me to come. With his help my soul was sustained to keep you company. I'M SO SORRY MOMMY!"

'Helios? Who was Helios? What the hell was going on?'

The girl put her head in Bunny's lap.

"You were so sad I didn't help you at all." The girl broke out into tears.

Bunny rubbed the little girls back as she released her tears. Picking her up she cradled her and spoke soothingly.

"Rini it wasn't your job to keep me safe I allowed myself to fall apart It was just I wasn't able to find my strength, you are my little girl not my guardian. So no more tears okay?"

"OK!"

~End of Flash back~

Heero Looked at his keyboard not even sure where to begin. Hell, he was not even sure why he was making the attempt. He should, in truth, just let it all go and pretend nothing happened. Heero let out a grunt at the idea, not really liking it. Something was making him go on with this, but he couldn't place a finger on it. Heero shook his head, typing in the word Helios, and a long list of info showed up. Too many. He needed more ways to look for the information he needed, that came with less results.

Heero's eyes drifted up as he began to think back, the mark on Usagi's head striking a cord. "What shape had it been as it disappeared? ... It had been the shape of a Crescent moon."

Heero looked back at his laptop and typed in the words, Crescent moon on forehead, then pressed enter. Though he questioned himself on that and was about to change the words when another massive amount of results popped up, but this time most had to do with the same subject. Neo-Queen Serenity. Heero's eyes grew into slits as he looked over the results, and clicked the first on the list to read.

Neo-Queen Serenity was the Queen of Crystal Tokyo and the resurrected Silver Millennium. She ascended the throne along with her husband, Endymion, and ruled all of Earth from the Crystal Palace (situated in what was formerly the Juuban district). The Queen and King had a daughter known as Small Lady A.K.A. Princess Lady Serenity, or Rini to thous close to the family. The Queen and Princess where both known for their beauty and a Luner mark on their forehead (tho said mark was known to show and disappear at will). Their time as the Rulers of the Silver Millennium was short and only lasted for 905 years.

Heero could only scoff at that. "_Only _lasted 905 years?" Even though it was all unbelievable, he continued to read, too curios to stop.

Their reign ended with a attack on the royal family, causing their death. The royal family was normally kept safe by the queens powers, but a attack happened while the queen was to give birth too the soon to be second child, Princess Kousagi. Queen Serenity was at her weakest and was unable to protect the kingdom from the un-known enemy. With that the end of the Silver Millennium, so came the end of it's peoples 1000 year life span. Most information about the Royal Family and the scouts who protected them was lost with time. A rumor has it that the Queen was The Champion of Justice Sailor Moon, before she became the Queen. Tho most believe that Sailor Moon had died, so the scouts joined the Royal family after their ascending to the throne.

Heero stared at the screen, doubt still filling his mind. Heero was ready to close out of the site till he saw a link to Images of the family, and his curiosity got the better of him. He scrolled over the link and clicked it. A list of images popped up, and Heero looked over the whole list, which turned out to be artist takes on the family. Every one of the images where different. It seemed like not one person agreed on what they look like except on the Queen's and Princess's hair style, which was two buns on their head with long hair cascading down.

"Just like Bunny's..."

Heero shut his laptop, harder then he meant to, but it was too much. How could any of what he had just read be true? It was ridicules, people living for a thousand years? It was physical imposable. If any of this was true, it would be common knowlige... "Wouldn't it?"

Heero was all too sure that he misheard them... Problem was, he is the perfect solider, and he never mishears anything. Then there was also the flashing light he saw, there was no other possible way to explain it.

Heero leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms, and closing his eyes. What had he got himself into? He frowned, opened his eyes, and stared at his closed laptop. "There is only one way to figure out if any of this is true..." He would have to investigate and get Bunny to tell him everything.

"Mission, accepted."

Quatre sat at his desk,hunched over papers. He was suppose to be doing work, but his mind was lingering on the blond girl that hadn't come out of her room since she came. Leaning back, he let out a sigh as he stared at the wall. Every time he was around Bunny, his empath ability's tend to be in over time, feeling every solitary feeling she had. That day in the hospital, he could feel that Serenity was in pain. he could feel her beginning to fall to pieces, making him want to jump on the idea of helping her. He was to much of a gentlemen not to. The only thing was, he couldn't figure out what it was that made him so insistent upon it. What drove him to the point he was arguing with her friends on just having her there at his house.

"Maybe it was your drive of being a protector?"

Quatre shook his head, "No that couldn't be it. I admit that I am one to protect others... but there was something more behind it." Quatre blinked in confusion as soon as he realized someone had spoke to him. He spun around in his chair, searching. "Who was that?"

The only thing Quatre saw, was a little purple cat. That alone surprised him. "How did you get in here kitty? I could swear you would have set off some type of alarm."

"Oh, I am really good at getting into places without setting off alarms. It's hard to catch a ghost cat... Well I am not so much as a ghost as a spirit waiting to be re-born... Hm, I should ask papa if there is a proper name for such a thing."

Quatre stared at the small purple cat as if it was a bomb about to go off. "You... You can... talk." Quatre turned around, and began to gather his papers together, placing them off to the side for later. "I think I should lay down for a few minutes..." He got up, making a beeline toward the door. He had been working too hard, that was all there was to it.

"Aw Quatre, don't act like that!" The small kitten jumped on his shoulder, licking the side of his face. "Mama said you acted like this in the past too!"

Quatre's blue eyes were wide as he tried to make logic out of a talking cat, but curiosity got the best of him at the cat's last words. "I was like this in the past?"

"Uh-huh! She said that you were a very dependable guard though. You and the others always kept Serenity and the scouts very safe."

Quatre placed a hand on his head, walking over to his chair again. If the cat was a hallucination, leaving the room was NOT going to get rid of it. It seemed to be determined to interact with him, so if he left the room, sleeping was still going to be imposable. "Alright Ms..." 'Duo can not find anything out about this... I am talking to a cat, and I called it ms...'

"Diana. My name is Diana," said the purple cat, smiling as if this was the most normal thing in the world to be having a conversation with her.

"Alright Ms. Diana . . . Who is this princess you speak of? Relena?" Relena had been the only person he had ever guarded that was of royalty. Thing was, he didn't remember her having a talking cat.

"Oh no... I am talking about Princess Serenity... She is known as Usagi, or Bunny now." Diana hopped off of his shoulder, stretching out before sitting on the floor.

"Ms. Usa- I mean, Bunny... Bunny is a princess?" Quatre's face showed even more shock at this news then when he heard the cat speaking.

"Yup, and my guess would be that you took her in seeing as you were almost like her big brother in your last life." Diana's head tilted up as if she was remembering something. "Mama said that she use to run after you when she was younger, demanding you play with her all the time."

Quatre let out a long winded, tiered, breath. He was seriously thinking that there was something wrong with him. He had to have been working too hard, missed too much sleep, or maybe even his worrying over Bunny had done it? Ether way, he might want to call up a Doctor.

Diana looked at Quatre, a smile coming into play. "You don't believe anything I have said, do you? Oh well . . ." With that, Diana made her way to the window, jumping up to the edge. "Just know, You and your friends are to look out for her. Mama doesn't have the heart to revive the others memories. There is no Evil threatening the world at the moment, as far as she knows, so there is no reason to. She will, however, bring yours and the others memories back, if she has to. She prefers not doing so." With that, the small purple cat jumped out the window that she had somehow came in.

Quatre got up to see where the cat had gone, but just as he got to the window, he saw the purple cat disappear. His left eye twitched as he placed a hand to his head. "Yes . . . I am . . . going to just go lay down. I am sure this has nothing to do with me going insane. It just HAS to be lack of sleep." Quatre shook his head as he walked to the door, and making his way to his room for a long rest.

Bunny ran down the dark lamp lit road, attempting to escape a unseen pursuer. She darted down allies and dodged shadows till she came to a fire. No, her home. It was her home on fire. Bunny could almost hear the screams of her family encircling her as she watched the home being devoured by flames.

"No... NO NONONO! STOP!"

Bunny closed her eyes only to open them and find herself floating in space. She could see no stars though. What she did see was monster like metal machines fighting. Clashing with one another as beams of light shot through the air from cannons. She shook her head, tears streamed from her eyes. Everything had slipped between her fingers. Everything was going wrong and she didn't know what to do.

Bunny sank to her knees as she began to breath heavy. After a moment she let out a scream that seemed to get sucked into the darkness. As she continued to scream a light grew around her and everything around her seemed to start shaking. Bunny's whole body filled with a strong power and it made it's self known through the crescent mark that had appeared on her head.

Heero could hear Bunny screaming from his room. He quickly grabbed his gun and ran toward her room. He wasn't alone though. He soon found himself in the company of his comrades as they all rushed to help Bunny. Heero reached the door first. He quickly kicked the door open only to be thrown back by a strong power that seemed to be coming from the room. Quatre ran as close as he could and began to scream Bunny's name. Duo and Troua ran up to Heero and helped him up, never taking their eyes off of Usagi's room.

"What the hell is that!" Duo said as he looked over at Heero almost as if he expected him to know.

"Hn." Was all Heero said before he started back toward Bunny's room. The closer he got, the harder he found it to move froward. The perfect solder kept going though, determined to get into that room. Heero made it past the door frame and now found himself in a blinding light that made him close his eyes. He reached a hand out as he tried to feel Bunny, her pain filled screams seemed to be coming from the light it's self making it hard for him to filter out where she might be.

Finally Heero's hand caught hold of a wrist. He yanked at the wrist and pulled Bunny toward himself. The screaming seemed to get louder then stopped all at once and was now replaced by sobs and shutters. The light it's self ceased and all that was left of it was coming from the mark on Bunny's head that now seemed to just glow.

Heero was now looking down at the shell of what once was Usagi Tsukino.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: *Coughs* Soooooo! You see I was in school there for awhile... then my computer frazed out on me... Ok so enough excuses. All of you should thank Nerf-or-Nothing for the fact I am back to writing. o-o I had sorta forgot ALL about this story. I got a PM from here the other day with sort of demand that I write. xD So here I am. :D Also I think I said this before… idk if I have or not. My writing style tends to change as I go along 'cause I am always trying to improve it. Idk if it has gotten better or worse, but I hope it is better now.

Anyways I have learned that you all have to keep on me about my story if you want more chapters. I am really bad at slaking if I am not in a writing block. So here we go!

**Disclaimer** (('Cause I feel a need… idk why.))

I OWN NOTHING! I am a poor little student who leaches off of her mother till she can afford to get a place of her own. You won't get anything out of me just like the rest of the world. o-o I have nothing to give!

Bunny felt warmth surround her. Not the warmth of the light, but a heat that was from that of a human being. She found it strangely comforting and it helped Bunny control herself. The tears subsided as she opened her eyes to meet deep cerulean.

"Heero?"

Bunny lifted her right hand to her own blue eyes and whipped away her tears. She looked around the room as she did this, and was surprised to see that her room looked like a tornado had been through it. She had no recollection of how the room ended up looking like this or why she was even crying.

Bunny's eyes drifted back to Heero's face to see that he was still looking down at her. She couldn't help but wiggle under his intense gaze, finding it extremely uncomfortable. She moved away from him, though it was rather hard. Heero happened to have a good grip on her. Once she was away from him she looked at the door to see that he wasn't the only one in the room.

"I . . . get the feeling that something happened but I could be wrong?"

Bunny tried to give a small smile but the tension in the area did not crack. So she pulled a hand through her tangled hair and let out a sigh. None of this was helping her nerves and she felt like each of the men was able to see right through her and knew her every thought. They didn't seem to even blink as they looked at her. Bunny felt raw and exposed, feelings that she often tried to avoid and this made her angry. She began to glare at all of the men as her body started to shake.

"Out! I want you all of you out of my room! Don't sit there and stare at me like I am some caged animal! OUT!" She screamed as she sliced her hand through the air.

Bunny started to push Heero out of the room first, seeing as he was the closest. If it were any other time, Heero wouldn't have moved. Bunny looked like she was about to break in half so he had no problem moving out of her way. He stood up and started to leave on his own. The others followed his lead, not one word passing between their lips.

The door to Bunny's room slammed shut and the pilots finally looked at each other. They had all just witnessed something unbelievable and were all now thinking the same questions.

Heero was the first to move as he started towards the living room. "Meeting," was the only word that he uttered to the others. It was time he gave out the information he knew about the situation.

The pilots sat across from each other on the plush couches that rested in Quatre's living space. The atmosphere was even tenser than it had been in Bunny's room. It almost seemed like not a breath of air was released into the room as everyone processed what information Heero had told them about the situation at hand.

After Quatre thoughtfully processed the information that Heero had given, he felt that it was also time to share what he had encountered.

"This is going to sound crazy, but after what just happened I think It makes a lot more sense."

Quatre took a deep breath before he continued. He felt nervous that the others would think him to be just as nuts as he felt that he might be. "There was a purple cat I met earlier today. A . . . talking purple cat, that is."

The silence of the room was completely broken by a burst of laughing that was coming from Duo's wide mouth. "Oh, you almost had me there for a moment, Quatre! You made it seem so serious and then you bust out with that line!"

Quatre's face became completely flustered with anger as he looked over at Duo in annoyance. "Duo! I am being serious! She showed up right before Ms. Usagi… Bunny had that attack of some kind!"

Quatre adjusted himself with a cough before he continued. "She came in while I was trying to think of why I had let Bunny stay here. With our …situation, I would have never been that easy going normally. She is a nice girl and all… I think. But we still hardly know anything about her. Anyways, this purple cat showed up and just started talking about this and that… I thought I must be hallucinating, but she really seemed real."

The room had become completely quiet again as Quatre spoke. It was more out of curiosity as to why the rather logical Quatre would bring up a talking cat.

"Basically… The cat was talking about Bunny. She said that…" Quatre found it slightly hard to go on but he forced himself.

"She said that Bunny is a princess of some kind and that we were her guards… in another life. She also said we are to look after her. I don't know if that sounds as ridiculous to you as it did to me, but after what we just saw, and everything Heero said! It all connects… except for the adoption. I am not exactly sure of how that comes into play."

Heero had his eyes closed as he processed this new information. He had thought it was strange that he had been seeing all of these "ghosts" but now a talking cat had been thrown into the equation. He had thought about telling the others about the ghosts, but Heero had found it to be a bad idea and still did. However, he was glad that Quatre had shared his bit of information.

Bunny was lying on her bed, having just finished cleaning the mess that she assumed she had made. By now the crescent moon had faded from her forehead, but Bunny continued to rub at the spot that it had shined from as she thought about everything. She was feeling pretty bad for herself. Bunny felt pretty depressed now that she had all of her memories back and was rather alone in the world. Plus her situation didn't look very good. The only thing that Bunny could do was to try and think of her next move. She was pretty sure that they would kick her out. She showed alien-like powers and had trashed her room. In her opinion that was not exactly hospitable. A deep sigh radiated from deep within as Bunny got up and looked out the window.

"I guess I should try to make a break for it before they call the government to take me away. I mean if I had a super powered person in one of the rooms of my house… I would do that."

Before she could actually leave Bunny needed to figure out how. The place was heavily guarded first of all, and then there was the fact that the guys would have definitely warned the guards to keep her from leaving. "In fact they are probably right at my door waiting for the moment I leave. I'll have to be sneaky about it."

Usagi walked over to the window to see if anyone was below it, and of course a guard took that moment to pass. So she tiptoed to her door and looked out it. No one was present but there was a security camera making its rounds.

"A security camera will be much easier to avoid than a guard. I will just have to go in disguise and be casual about it!"

Usagi went over to the mirror that was placed in her room and took her hair down. Hardly anyone had ever seen her with her hair down so of course it would help. Then she looked over at the closet. There had to be something in there that she could use. "Maybe I could find an outfit that will make me look like a maid?"

Unfortunately, Usagi still didn't have that many clothes so that was a no go. She let out another sigh and closed the door and couldn't help but wish Luna was there. "She would have my disguise pen for me… In fact how will I get my devices back? I don't have a clue as to how to get a hold of them! What if I need to be sailor moon? How will I become sailor moon without Luna!"

Bunny started to feel panic rush through her body as she started to pace her room. No one had bothered to explain these things to her at all! She would have confined into the scouts but none of them had their memories at the moment.

Bunny caught herself in thought. Now was not the time to be having a panic attack. Right now she needed to think of a way to escape. There would be much more time to figure everything else out once she was no longer trapped in a multimillion dollar house with five men that were probably thinking of different ways to kill her.

'Though in truth if this was a normal day… I wouldn't mind being here with a bunch of hot guys…' "Bad Bunny! Now is NOT the time."

Bunny shook her head and tiptoed back to the door, looking out it again. It was still clear so as soon as the camera turned the other way, she quickly tiptoed to the wall that it was posted on and started sliding her way down the hall. She did this several times, always stopping and pressing herself very close to the wall when someone walked by. Maids and butlers would look at her for a moment, shake their heads and pass by.

Once the meeting was over, all the pilots went off on their ways. All but Wufei returned to their rooms. Wufei was slowly wondering the halls as he thought about everything he had just heard. It all sounded like something in a fairy tale and was just too hard to wrap his head around. He rolled his eyes before he happened to see Usagi sneaking around the hall. He stopped and watched her for a moment seeing as he was rather confused at what the girl could be doing. Then it hit him. She had to be looking for information on them.

"I knew there was something wrong with that girl…"

Wufei took hold of his sword to attack when he noticed her stop and press herself against the wall as someone came around the corner. The person looked at the girl then just walked on. The girl didn't even care if anyone saw her. Wufei was completely confused by this.

"What kind of spy…"

He couldn't help but feel the girl wasn't going to be much of a threat but he decided to follow her for a little while just to make sure. He didn't put his sword away because, for all he knew, it could be an act so that he would let his guard down.

As Wufei followed the girl, he noticed that she was not even heading toward any of the main areas where information was kept. Instead, she was making her way toward the exit.

'Did she already get the information? No there is no way . . . What in the world is she doing?'

The longer he followed, the more irritated Wufei became. By the time she had reached the door, Wufie was thinking of tackling the girl and threatening her until she admitted what was going through her tiny mind.

As Bunny looked at the door she couldn't help but feel joy at the idea that she was almost home free. She had this nagging feeling that somehow she was in danger and someone was following her. The thing was that every time she looked back, there was no one there. Luna had always told her to follow her gut, but how could she when she could not see what was threatening her? The idea started to make her feel slightly irritated and once she reached the door she had developed a plan.

Bunny's plan consisted of her running for her life. Even if Bunny was the well known solider of love Sailor Moon, she was out of luck at the moment. Running was her best option.

Bunny took hold of the door and quickly opening it and slammed it behind her. She started to run for her life, zigzagging along the way to try to make things hard for whomever it was that was following.

Wufei noticed that Usagi was becoming more tense as she got to the door and then suddenly she started to move rather quickly. He ran to the door only to have to stop as it was shut in his face. He grabbed the door and threw it open to see Usagi making a mad dash toward the front gate. The girl was doing a pretty poor attempt at losing him by zigzagging, so he just ran straight toward the gate.

Bunny noticed that she most certainly had a pursuer and her plan at losing him/her was not working. She took a big chance by looking back to see who it was. To her surprise it was Wufei. Bunny let out a yelp as she abandoned her zigzags and ran faster than she ever thought she could to the gate.

"Leave me alooone! I don't want to be probed and treated like an experiment!"

Wufei practically tripped as Usagi's shrill voice yelped out nonsense. Instead of focusing on what she was saying, he tried to keep to his self appointed mission of catching the girl and finding out what she was doing.

The noise that was going on called the attention of the other pilots as well as every person that was in the mansion. All windows that faced the front gates were occupied by faces as they watched Bunny and Wufei running around. Heero stood motionless with his arms crossed as he watched on. Troua had stopped in the middle of reading to see why he had been interrupted. Duo was laughing his head off to see someone other than him get chased with the katana, and Quatre was grabbing the nearest phone to find out why Wufei was chasing Bunny. He quickly dialed Wufeis cell and waited for the man to answer. After six rings a breathless Wufei came over the phone.

"Why are you bothering me?"

"Wufei, why are chasing Bunny? Have you gone insane?"

"She was sneaking around! Obviously she is up to something and I am going to find out what!"

"Wufei, don't you dare hurt her! I'll have the guards get her and we can CALMLY question her!"

"Too late."

Wufei dropped the phone and made a jump at the girl, tackling her to the ground, holding his sharp blade to her neck.

"Who do you work for? Answer me now or you won't see the light of the coming day." Wufei growled out as he glared at the short blond.

Bunny's whole body ached from the sudden impact of the ground. She let out a groan then had a sudden intake of air at the pressure of a sharp object near her throat. The guy was holding a katana to her throat.

'There is a sword at my THROAT!'

A woozy feeling came over Bunny at this idea of something that could easily kill her being so close to a vital vain.

"Wufei! Get off meeee, and get that thing away from my neck! Can't we just pretend none of this happened and that you never saw me, huh? I'll be out of your lives... and I get to live! We all win!"

Tears were coming to Bunny's eyes as she begged for her life. But she could feel that Wufei was not letting up at all. She couldn't help but wonder if this would be the end for her.

Heero made his way out to the yard as soon as he saw that Bunny had been tackled. Once he was close to Wufei he whipped out his gun and took stance before he yelled at Wufei.

"Drop the weapon. I'm taking her for questioning."

Wufei glared back at Heero but did as told. He let out a little growl as he got off of Usagi and pulled her up in a rough manner. He steered her toward Heero who took her arm and started to walk her back to the mansion.

Usagi's panic was increasing with every step. 'I would have had better luck with Wufei! I am dead...' She looked over at Heero to find that there wasn't a bit of tension on him. Even when it came to his gun, he was holding it rather loose. So was his hold on her arm. If she wanted to she could have tried to make a break for it, but she dared not. In the end she was taken back inside the mansion, passing the other Gundam pilots. Everyone was silent and it made Bunny feel antsy.

Heero stopped to inform his fellow pilots on what he planned to do with Bunny.

"I am going to take her to my room and speak to her first. Ill inform you of what I find out."

With that, he started back toward his room on the second floor. He dragged Bunny up the steps then took her down the hall to his room. He pressed the door open and then pulled Bunny behind him as he stepped into the dark room.

The room was rather large, but it was hard to tell with its only source of light being the flash of computer screens. Bunny's eyes had just adjusted to this light when Heero walked over to the main light and turned it on. He then went though the laptops and closed each screen so that Bunny couldn't see what was on them. He looked over at her and then pointed to his bed. She complied with no argument, sitting down on the bed's green blanket.

Heero felt strange having someone in his room, but he knew that this would be the best place to talk to her. The others wouldn't take a chance listening at his door...The exception of course being Duo.

Heero stared at Bunny, unsure of where to start. The only thing that was crossing his mind at the moment was what had happened a few hours ago.

"What was that light in your room? It was in the shape of a crescent on your forehead. Explain!

Bunny looked at Heero for a moment before turning her head to look down at his bed.

"You would never believe me if I told you."

She chanced looking back at him to see his reaction, but he still seemed rather relaxed for seeing a human with a sort of super power.

"Try me."

Heero leaned against the wall as he waited for an answer. After everything that he had found out up to this point, there was no way that Heero could be surprised.

Bunny crinkled her brow before she took a deep breath.

"Alright, but don't freak out on me and I promise you I am telling the truth . . . also it's a long story."

Bunny went into great detail about her past lives, starting out with her time on the moon. She then explained how she had been reborn on earth and played her role of sailor moon. She ended with the fall of her kingdom and her new place in the current time.

By the time Bunny was done she was lacking a great amount of energy. Heero on the other hand, looked the same as he had before only his eyes were closed. Bunny wondered for a moment if he had fallen asleep, and she was just about to check when he shifted his body and opened his eyes.

Heero looked at Bunny for a long moment as he continued to process Bunny's story. He was also trying to figure out why it was that when the man named Endymion/Mamoru was mentioned in her story, he ended up with a slight bit of anger rising from his gut.

He quickly pushed those thoughts to the side and looked at Bunny to analyze her. It was a lot to swallow, but it fit everything that he had found out. It was like the last bit of the puzzle that he needed, and it was offered to him with no real fight.

Finally Heero pushed himself away from the wall and walked to the door. He opened the door and waited for Bunny to stand up and leave.

It took a moment for Bunny to register what was going on. She hadn't expected everything to run so smoothly. Heero calmly walked to the door. There were no more questions, no accusations, or anything. He just opened the door and waited for her to leave.

She stood up, and walked out the door. Bunny never took her eyes off of Heero as she went into the hall. She expected him to pull a gun out on her at any moment and shoot her dead. Instead he shut the door, and locked it from behind. He then started walking down the hall towered the steps.

"You can return to your room. I am going to inform the others of what you told me."

Heero knew that Bunny was confused by his actions and it sort of brought a slight smile to his face when he had seen the look on the girl's face. He hid it though, not wanting Bunny to see it. It was strange how the perfect solider could feel so much around this girl. But he did, and it may have disturbed him at first, but now he slightly enjoyed it.

AN: AHHH! The longest one I have done so far. :D Sooo I hope you like what I have. I WILL try to keep up with the story again, but as said before... some nudging from you guys may be needed. ^^;;


	10. Chapter 10

A/N

Hi... So in the time between this chapter and the last I must say yet again my writing has improved (in my opinion) and thus I will be trying to clear up a few holes I left in my last chapter.  
I was busy taking a writing class to help me improve. :) As well as I need to get this fanfiction done. How long has this thing been going on? How many years have I wasted in the time I could have been writing this and getting it done? Yet again thanks goes out to Nerf-or-Nothing. She might be the reason this thing gets finished. I'll do my best to no longer slack... I swear. In fact I will have another new chapter come May 15th . Well anyways lets get to it!

Bunny continued to stare long after Heero went down the steps until he was out of site. It was like Bunny's feet had been glued to the spot, fear keeping her there in case she needed to run. But after ten minutes no one had come to tie her up. She was safe and she took a very much needed, long ragged breath at the thought. Though she didn't know for how much longer the situation of safety would last. Bunny figured that she need to start planing. Quickly she turned back towards her room and ran to the door, throwing it open and slamming it behind her as she went inside.

"Ok... so Heero knows my secrets... and now what?"  
Her right hand shot to her forehead as she pressed back her bangs in thought. She began pacing as she tried to plain out what her next move was but after twenty minutes she was still no closer to a way out.

"What are you doing?"  
Bunny jumped at the voice, quickly turning around to see who had spoke. She caught site of pink buns and looked straight into a pair of shining red eyes.  
"Rini!"  
Bunny embraced the child and cuddled into her soft hair. Bunny missed being able to touch the young girl and felt a sudden relief at being able to touch her daughter again. It made a feeling of nostalgia come over Bunny and she hugged her daughter even closer.

Now even though the fact Bunny enjoyed being with her daughter she knew that it wasn't right. Bunny remembered who she was and knew that Rini's time should be done on earth. Her soul should have went back to it's place, awaiting for its chance to be born. However, at that moment, Rini's soul was instead right in front of her. Bunny pulled away from the child and looked down at her with a intense gaze.  
"Rini, why are you back?"  
Rini crossed her arms and gave the same look back to her mother.  
"Did you really think I would leave just because you remembered who I was? You need my help! Look at the mess you got yourself in."  
Bunny's eye lids lowered into a glare as she heard the girl start to rant about her situation. Why Rini had always acted like that towards bunny was not that surprising, but Bunny felt that Rini should give her a break once in awhile.  
"Rini, didn't we talk about you acting like my protector? I can take care of this, I don't need help."  
"Yeah right," Rini said as she brushed one of her pig-tails back.  
With a shake of her head, Bunny let out a sigh, then walked over to her bedroom window. Not only did she have to worry about keeping herself safe, she had to worry about Rini. Then she realized that Rini had appeared out of no place. This made her turn back to the child in confusion.  
"Rini, how did you get in here anyways? There is no way you could have snuck in here and found my room."  
The girl rolled her eyes at Bunny then lifted her arm up. Her arm stated to fade then returned to normal.  
"I'm not alive Bunny. I never was, remember? See, because Halios and I are connected through the golden crystal he was able to use his magic to keep me here. As I said before, I was only here to keep you from being lonely, before. Now I am here to help you get out of this mess."  
Bunny felt confused but decided not to question it farther.  
"Alright, do what you want, Rini."  
Rini's face grew smug from winning and a tiny laugh left her lips as she sat down on the white linen bed. Bunny rolled her eyes at the girl before returning her gaze out the window again.  
"Since you are here, have you got any ideas on what I should do?"  
At the question the look on Rini's face grew grim. Bunny didn't even have to turn to know this. It really was a hard problem to figure out but their was slight satisfaction in Rini's silence. A small way of getting back at the girl for assuming that it would be easy.

A sound sprang from the floor boards as someone, who happened to sound like Wulfi, screaming.  
"Well, I guess Heero is done telling them my information?"  
Bunny turned to Rini then gestured her head to the door. "If they are talking about me, I want to at least know what their plans are."  
Rini nodded and the two girls made their way towards the door. They tiptoed in the halls, down the steps and found themselves just close enough to hear the men speaking. It seemed that the other males had gotten Wulfi to settle and now they all seemed to be whispering behind a closed door. The blue eyes woman placed her ear gently on the door and attempted to hear the conversation but it wasn't easy. Bunny felt a tap on her back and waved away the hand only to feel it again. For a moment she thought she was caught and slowly turned. A sigh left her pink lips before she gave an angry glare at the pair of red eyes smiling back at her.  
"What is it, Rini?"

Rini's body began to fade and thus helping Bunny understand what she was trying to say.

"Can you get in there too," Bunny whispered.

"No problem at all." Rini finished disappearing into thin air and Bunny smiled. Maybe having Rini around wasn't going to be too bad.

"What are you doing?" Usagi stiffened at the words. It was a male tone. A male tone that belonged to a certain solder that should have been in the room behind her, talking about what was going to be done with her.  
"Uh, well..." Bunny turned around giving a nervous laugh and placing a hand behind her head as she scratched it. "I was just-leaving"

Usagi made a break for it, quickly heading for the door. Her safest bet was open space.  
Heero raised an eyebrow at the girl as she ran off. He took a look back at the other men in the room before letting out a slow sigh. Heero had a feeling the girl might not have heard any of the conversation, thus her break for freedom. Heero had been able to get the others to hear him out about keeping a close eye on the girl for surveillance.  
"Duo, go get her."

Duo looked at Heero dumbfounded. He was already standing and at the door so why was it that Heero didn't chase after her?

"Just do it."  
Duo grumbled then stood up and walked after the blonde. It wouldn't be hard to get the girl, for him at least. He was pretty fast if he could say so himself. And thus he picked up speed when he reached the door, surprised that the girl was as far as she was. "Bunny! Get back here! I wanna talk!"  
It was a no go yelling after her, Bunny was not turning around at all. Duo picked up his speed and found that even though he was getting closer Bunny was still speeding off like a rabbit.

"Well her name fits her."

Bunny chanced a look back to see Duo chasing after her. She let out a sound of surprise and pushed her legs to run quicker. She was almost to the gate before she saw the guards. She put on her breaks and quickly veered left. She would run around the mansion and hope to find a safe spot to at least hide till Rini got back to her on whether or not she was okay, if her escape plane happened to fail.

However a problem arose that made Bunny stop in her tracks, completely. Standing in front of her was a very surprising face, Alin. Seeing him was a complete shock. How had he got in with all the guards? Before long Bunny was joined by a slightly out of breath Duo.

"Hey, who is that? Hey buddy! What are you doing in here? This is private property!"

Duo looked over at Bunny's shocked face before he looked back at the male. "Wait a minute. You're that guy! The one who was hurting Bunny"  
A smirk came to Alin's face as this was said. "Now why would I do that?"

Bunny's eyes grew into slits as she saw the dark energy rising up from the man. It was surrounding her, and she could feel it trying to manipulate her very being. With her memories back, Bunny was no longer able to be manipulated. The power of the imperial crystal having awaken within her it power pulsed fiercely as it chased away the darkness.

"Your not human," Bunny said in realization. Had he ever been human? Was he being controlled? No, by looking at him she could tell by the energy that there was not a human part about this man. Bunny turned to Duo and placed an arm in front of him as she saw that he was taking aim with his gun.  
"Duo, you need to run, not fight."  
Duo looked over at Bunny like she had gone mad.  
"I said, run. You can't fight him. Just go!"  
"Not without you!"  
Duo pulled the trigger on the gun, firing off three bullets. Each one passed through Alin as if he was made of smoke.

"Oh shit."  
"That is why I said, RUN!"

This time Duo headed Bunny's words, but grabbed the girls wrist to drag her with him. "If I'm going, so are you."

************  
A/N: Dun Dun Duuuun... :D Sorry, I know it is a horrible place to leave off, but I was unable to find a proper place to leave off. 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry for the lateness of this, guys. I know I promised the 15th, and that has been standing at the back of my mind this whole time, surfacing every day and kicking me in the butt. Believe me, I feel guilty. But I got caught up with life. I could only work on it here and here. But now I am giving you guys a chapter ...Okay maybe half a chapter? That you can enjoy.

Duo made tracks as he pulled Bunny behind him. Bunny was dragging her feet and was looking behind her continuously. The girl pulled at his hand in an attempt to get loose, babbling about needing to go back and fight. Duo started to get irritated at the girl and yanked her fiercely.

"Bunny. Come. On!"  
Duo normally was one of the most patient people that he knew but with both in and Bunny in danger that patience was growing thin.  
"Duo, I can handle it! If I am right it wont matter if we run."  
Duo ignored this statement as he went towards the main door like a bullet train. As he was close enough in ear shot he began screaming.

"GUYS! We have a problem, open the door now!"  
Duo chanced a look back only to see that they had gained no distance. The thing was right behind them. For the first time in his life since he was a kid he felt fearful. Even when faced with death he had never been that scared. The thing was unnatural. It was as if the thing glowed with a black colored light.  
Duo picked up his pace and was about to charge the front door when pain rippled through his body as he and Bunny were hit with a large blast. Duo's hand released Bunny's as he was thrashed to the ground. He let out a groan and looked up as quick as he could. His body was moving very ridged from his injurers but it didn't stop him from searching for Bunny.  
Bunny was not far from him, but she was even closer to the demon like creature.

Bunny lifted herself off the ground, backing away once she saw the monster coming towards her. Try as she might she was unable to call forth the powers that outed her to the men in the house not too long ago. She looked back at Duo as he started to stand up before looking ahead of her again. She needed to protect Duo but couldn't think of how to do it.  
"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"  
A wave of pink heart like lights flew through the air and hit the monster. After the few hearts hit the target the monster disappeared and reappeared farther away from Bunny. She looked behind her to see Chibiusa in her all the pink glory of her sailor fuku and ready for a fight.  
"Mini Moon."  
Mini Moon looked at Bunny and gave her a wink.  
"Now, Bunny grab the idiot and get him inside."  
Bunny nodded and went over to Duo and helped him the rest of the way up. She then did her best to lead his injured body towards the house.  
Duo felt his adrenalin starting to push its way through his body each step became easier and faster. It wasn't long before they were able to run till they reached the door. Before they had a chance to charge the door it opened as someone was coming out. Usagi ran into them and fell to the ground bringing the person with her.  
Duo slammed the door shut and looked at Bunny. The girl was busy trying to catch her breath and untangling her from the slightly surprised Trowa. Duo looked at the others who were looking at him in confusion. He pointed his finger at the door with his mouth agape.  
"Shit! Did you guys SEE that thing?"  
The guys looked at one another in confusion. They hadn't seen anything but herd the explosion and had ran to see what it was; just reaching the door when Bunny and Duo ran in through it. However hearing Duo so upset, Heero didn't waste any time. He ran to the window and looked out it seeing the two scouts fighting with a monster.

Heero took one look at Bunny before he took out his gun and started to look for a chance to shoot. It fought the two girls like they were nothing, Flashes of power filled the sky like fireworks, splinting trees and setting fire to the foliage.  
"What the hell is that thing?"  
Heero looked over at Bunny with a look that demanded an answer.  
"He is known as the Death Phantom and he is after me."  
Usagi stood up and walked towards the window looking out of it. She didn't look out using the wall as a shield; she instead stood in full view of the thing she had once though to be human. The moment she stepped in front of the window she saw that his eye's locked onto her figure. His eyes glowed a eerie red as a sick smile twisted his fetchers and started to fly towards the house after knocking the two girls flat on their backs. Bunny turned back to the door to make her way outside and face the monster but Duo held her back.  
"Bunny, what do you think you are doing? You are crazy! You saw that thing out there and you want to face it?"  
Usagi placed a hand on Duo and started pushing him out of the way.  
" I have faced worse by my self! It wants me and the girls are going to die trying to keep me safe!"  
Duo grabbed hold of the girl and pulled her back.  
"Bunny it's suicide!"  
Bunny stood back and glared at Duo. It was the first time Duo had ever seen Bunny angry and it was a little scary.  
"Duo, I will NOT let anyone I know die because of me, now get out of my way!"

Duo shook his head, and Bunny growled in response.  
"Just try and stop me then."  
Bunny turned around and raced towards the closest free window and opened it to jump out. Duo raced after her and grabbed her around the waist but she kicked him in the stomach as she grasped air in an attempt to reach the window. Duo let out a yelp of pain but wasn't letting go that easy. Wufei cursed and joined in to help Duo with Trowa right behind each grabbed Bunny while Quatre shut the window and started to put in the code to lock up the mansion with a keypad that was linked to the security systum. All the while this was going on Heero stood back watching the show, only turning away to look back out the window, watching the monster getting closer and closer. Once the thing was close enough he finlly punched out a spot in the window and started shooting, but none of the shots fazed it.  
Heero cursed and grabbed a new set of rounds loading them into his hand gun. He took aim just as Bunny let out a violent scream. The whole mansion started to shake with the power they had seen before that burst from her body. Each man fell to the floor and covered their eyes to protect them from the blinding light.  
"What the hell," Duo screamed, as his body started to move backwards from Bunny; the energy's force being too powerful for any of them to even be within a yard of her.  
Bunny 's body seemed to disappear for a second, revealing a woman in a long white dress and silvery hair. The vision was gone as fast as it came. Bunny quickly broke the window, and transformed on her way out. The men quickly got up and looked outside to see bunny's hair matched that of the vision only her buns had became heart shaped. Her outfit had transformed into something similar as the other two girls, only hers was pure white with a few accenting colors, and a white cape, while holding a long staff. Bunny had become Sailor Cosmos.  
Sailor Cosmos looked behind her and smiled before running off to join her friends.

A/N: It's short I know, but I wanted SOMETHING up for you guys seeing as you guys waited for me patiently. In fact I might even combine this one with my last chapter once I re-write all of this. It's got that certain spot I couldn't find in my last chapter. I will have my next Chapter up around June 30h. If this dose not happen then I SWAER, girl scouts honer ( I was a girl scout) no matter what, one chapter will go up ever month. 


	12. Chapter 12

To my fans, I am going to have to put this story on hold, big time. I just can't get any insperation and I hate it that you guys sit here and wait for me to update. Untill I can figuer out what I am doing with this I will take this chance to come up with something new. :) I hope I can get this figuered out for you. I will even take this chance to fix up the whole story for you guys! Love, TOMP


End file.
